Dinner
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Pria yang mengganggap file-file jauh lebih penting daripada kekasihnya sendiri, pria yang menganggap jika kencan itu sesuatu yang konyol. Pria yang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan menelantarkan kekasihnya sendiri. Membiarkan kekasihnya menghabiskan Sabtu malam sendirian. Dan itulah Naruto. Kaku dan terlalu serius, tapi Sasuke, entah kenapa begitu mencintai pemuda itu. Warn : NarufemSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender bender, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Pria yang mengganggap file-file jauh lebih penting daripada kekasihnya sendiri, pria yang menganggap jika kencan itu sesuatu yang konyol. Pria yang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan menelantarkan kekasihnya sendiri. Membiarkan kekasihnya menghabiskan Sabtu malam sendirian****. Dan itulah Naruto. Kaku dan terlalu serius, tapi Sasuke, entah kenapa begitu mencintai pemuda itu.**

**Dinner **

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Sasuke sedang menyesap mocca-nya sambil memandang foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi wallpaper di ponselnya. Sasuke memandang foto itu dengan tajam. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." geram Sasuke. Gadis cantik berambut hitam tersebut menghela nafas berat kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di meja.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasu-chan?" tanya seorang pemuda yang baru masuk ke dalam dapur tempat Sasuke berada sekarang. "Jangan menggangguku saat ini, Aniki." ucap Sasuke. "Siapa yang ingin mengganggumu?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata adalah kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala kemudian menatap sang kakak. "Biar kutebak, ini pasti tentang Naruto?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk lemah. "Kau gagal mengajaknya berkencan lagi?" tanya Itachi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke lagi. Tiba-tiba Itachi tertawa membuat Sasuke geram dan melemparkan apel yang terletak di keranjang buah kearah kakaknya itu, tapi, dengan sigap Itachi mampu menangkapnya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal karena lemparannya tak berhasil mengenai sang kakak. Itachi tengah mengunyah apel yang dilemparkan adik perempuannya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku, alasan apalagi yang dikatakan Naruto untuk menolak berkencan denganmu?" tanya Itachi kemudian menggigit apel merah itu lagi.

**#Flashback**

Sasuke sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor kekasihnya, Naruto. Ya, kau benar. Namikaze Naruto, pemuda tampan berkulit tan. Pengusaha muda yang sangat digila oleh wanita-wanita itu adalah kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Betapa beruntungnya Sasuke bisa mendapatkan si putra tunggal Minato dan Khusina itu. Mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir dengan rapi di parkiran gedung Namikaze Corp. Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil, melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung pencakar langit yang berada dihadapannya.

Sasuke berada di dalam lift, menekan angka 10 yang akan membawanya ke lantai tempat ruang kerja kekasih pirangnya itu. Pintu lift terbuka, itu berarti dia sudah sampai di lantai 10. Dengan santai Sasuke keluar dari lift kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertulis 'Presiden Direktur' di pintunya.

Ceklek!

Sasuke membuka pintu dihadapannya dengan perlahan, melihat sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang berantakan di meja kerjanya. Jari-jarinya pun tampak asyik menari-nari diatas keyboard. Sasuke menatap kekasihnya tersebut.

'Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku' batin Sasuke

Kaki jenjang milik Sasuke itu melangkah mendekati Naruto dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Tanpa melihat siapa yang berani memeluknya seperti itu, Naruto sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai Presiden Direktur Namikaze Corp itu masih terus berkutat dengan laptop orange miliknya membuat gadis yang tengah memelukknya memasang wajah kesal.

"Ck! Kau menyebalkan Naruto." ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari leher sang kekasih.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang berada persis dihadapan meja kerja Naruto. Gadis Uchiha itu mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar di sofa berwarna merah maroon itu. Memandang tajam kearah sang kekasih, tapi yang dipandang hanya cuek saja. Sekan tak peduli dengan tatapan maut dari putri bungsu Fugaku itu.

"Dobe." panggil Sasuke

"….."

"Dobe."

"….."

"Naruto!"

"Ada apa Suke?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya. Melihat kearah Sasuke sekilas kemudian kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian melangkah ke meja kerja Naruto, merebut paksa laptop milik kekasihnya itu kemudian menaruhnya diatas kursi. Menjauhkan benda laknat itu dari jangkauan sang kekasih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Suke?" tanya Naruto kesal pada gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku benar." timpal Sasuke.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi kemudian menatap Sasuke datar. Jika kekasihnya datang berkunjung ke kantornya pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau datang ke kantorku, Suke?" tanya Naruto masih dengan memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang ke kantormu?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan."

"Aku ingin kita berkencan malam ini." ucap Sasuke to the point.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm busy and you know that."

Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Omong kosong." ucap Sasuke. "Kau selalu saja sibuk dengan perkerjaanmu itu dan tidak ada waktu untukku." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"….."

"Kau bahkan mengacuhkanku saat aku datang."

"….."

"Kekasih macam apa itu?"

"Kau kekanakan Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu posisiku di perusahaan ini, seharusnya kau mengerti akan tugas dan tanggung jawabku Sasuke." ucap Naruto pelan.

"….."

"Aku sibuk. Banyak file yang harus aku pelajari dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekadar berkencan denganmu." ucap Naruto memberikan penjelasan.

Sasuke menatap datar pemuda dihadapannya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Walau Naruto berucap sangat lembut tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Apalagi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibi pemuda tan itu.

Tak punya waktu untuk sekadar berkencan denganku? Apa begitu sibuknya kau sampai untuk berkencan saja kau tidak bisa, dobe? Brengsek, raung Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tak jelas setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Gadis itu berbalik, melangkah kearah sofa dan menyambar tas jinjingnya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda itu hanya menatap kepergian sang kekasih dalam diam.

**#Flashback end**

Itachi mengangguk paham setelah mendengar cerita dari adik perempuannya itu. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu beranjak dari balik pantry, mengacak rambut Sasuke sejenak yang tentu saja mendapat delikan tajam dari yang bersangkutan.

"Bersabarlah, imouto. Berpacaran dengan eksekutif muda seperti Naruto itu memang tidak mudah. Tapi, aku akan memastikan satu hal." ucap Itachi

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku…. orang pertama yang akan menghajarnya jika berani mempermainkan adik tercintaku." janji Itachi seraya menyentil hidung mancung Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam." ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika kekasih pirangmu itu menepati janjinya padaku."

"Janji apa?"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Janji apa yang kau maksud aniki?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Itachi tak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke, pemuda itu malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terus berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Sesekali diliriknya ponsel yang tergeletak disudut meja itu. Sasuke berdecak sebal, sudah 1 jam yang lalu dia mengirim pesan untuk Naruto tapi sampai sekarang pun kekasihnya itu belum juga membalas pesannya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit. Menghadapi kekasih macam Naruto itu sangat melelahkan.

Pria yang mengganggap file-file jauh lebih penting daripada kekasihnya sendiri, pria yang menganggap jika kencan itu sesuatu yang konyol. Pria yang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan menelantarkan kekasihnya sendiri. Membiarkan kekasihnya menghabiskan Sabtu malam sendirian. Sasuke menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai pria sepertinya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

Naruto melangkah penuh wibawa menuju ruang kerjanya. Pemuda itu baru saja menghadiri rapat bersama para karyawannya, membahas tentang kerja sama perusahaan yang ia pimpin dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga. Pemuda itu meraih handle pintu dan membukanya pintu dihadapannya. Naruto melangkah menuju meja kerjanya, tangan berkulit tan itu mengambil ponsel yang terletak diatas meja.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Dilayar ponselnya itu tertulis 10 massages. Naruto membuka pesan itu. Pesan dari Sasuke, kekasihnya. Pesan itu berisi tentang Sasuke yang menanyakan keadaannya, apa dia sudah makan atau belum dan tentunya ajakan kencan dari gadis itu. Naruto sepertinya tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan dari Sasuke itu, terbukti dari pemuda itu yang kembali menaruh ponselnya diatas meja kemudian melangkah menuju pantry yang terletak disudut ruang kerjanya. Membuat kopi.

Sasuke melangkah anggun disepanjang lobi perusahaan milik keluarganya. Wajah cantiknya menarik para pria untuk memandang kearahnya penuh kagum. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu hanya menyeringai tipis. Sasuke bergegas masuk ke dalam lift kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu lift yang mulai menutup.

"Berhenti memandanginya seperti itu, Suigetsu. Kau akan dipecat Fugaku-sama jika ketahuan memandangi putrinya dengan tatapan mesum-mu itu." ujar seorang gadis berkacamata pada seorang pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu.

"Dia terlalu mempesona, terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Gadis berkacamata tersebut memukul kepala pemuda disampingnya dengan buku. "Hilangkan pikiran kotormu bersama Sasuke-sama itu. Sekarang ayo pergi! Masih banyak hal yang harus kita selesaikan. Aku tidak mau Fugaku-sama memberiku ultimatum karena kau tidak fokus bekerja."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar cerewet."

Sasuke melangkah keluar setelah lift yang membawanya ke lantai 15 terbuka. Gadis itu berjalan santai, dan sebuah senyum terkembang saat ia sudah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Tangan gadis itu terulur, meraih handle pintu.

"Tou-san!" serunya lantang

"Ketuklah pintu sebelum kau masuk, Suke." ujar Fugaku

"Hehehe, gomen." ucap Sasuke kemudian melangkah kearah sang ayah dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi pria paruh baya itu.

"Dasar tidak sopan." ucap Fugaku seraya mengacak-acak rambut sang putri membuat yang bersangkutan bereaksi. "Kenapa putri ayah yang suka sekali tomat ini, berkunjung kemari?" tanya Fugaku.

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang berkunjung?"

"Tentu saja boleh, hanya saja tidak seperti biasanya kau datang dijam mengajar seperti ini. Apa kau sudah selesai mengajar?"

"Aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini, tou-san." jawabnya

Sasuke adalah guru disalah satu taman kanak-kanak di Tokyo. Awalnya keputusannya menjadi guru ini mendapat tentangan keras dari sang ayah, karena Fugaku berharap Sasuke dapat membantu Itachi menjalankan perusahaannya. Mengingat dia sudah semakin tua. Karena perbedaan pendapat ini, hubungan keduanya sempat renggang. Sasuke memilih untuk menyewa apartemen dan tidak akan kembali ke rumah jika sang ayah masih bersikeras untuk tidak merestui keputusannya dan tetap menyuruhnya menjalankan perusahaan turun temurun itu. Dua bulan tidak saling bertemu dan memberi kabar, akhirnya hati Fugaku luluh. Pria paruh baya itu tidak kuat juga dijauhi oleh putri satu-satunya itu.

Fugaku melirik alroji yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah waktunya jam makan siang. "Kau sudah makan siang, Suke?" tanya Fugaku yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh sang putri. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan siang. Tou-san yang teraktir."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya. "Tentu saja benar, kau tidak percaya pada tou-san?"

"Bukan tidak percaya, hanya saja terakhir kali tou-san mengajakku makan bersama, aku hampir kehilangan seluruh gajiku." ceritanya.

Fugaku tertawa mendengar penuturan sang putri, dia jadi ingat waktu itu. Saat dia makan siang bersama putrinya tapi ditengah acara makan siang bersama itu, dia mendapat telepon bahwa salah satu kolega bisnisnya datang berkunjung ke kantornya. Jadilah, ia meninggalkan putrinya disana tanpa membayar makanan itu terlebih dahulu dan itu membuat sang putri murka.

"Kali ini, tou-san janji hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi." ujar Fugaku. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." ajak Sasuke seraya menggandeng lengan sang ayah dan keluar dari ruang kerja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah ada di rumah kediaman Namikaze, membuat Kushina selaku nyonya besar dikediaman itu memekik senang. "Kau kemana saja, Sasu-chan? Kenapa jarang datang berkunjung? Apa kau tidak tahu, bibi sangat merindukanmu?"

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua anggota keluarga Namikaze yang lain. "Maaf, bi. Tahun ajaran sudah hampir selesai, jadi para guru tengah sibuk mempersiapkan materi ujian, begitu juga denganku."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting kau sudah ada disini sekarang. Dan rindu bibi sudah terobati." ucap Kushina seraya memeluk gadis raven itu.

Ditengah acara melepas rindu ala Kushina dan Sasuke itu, Naruto dan sang ayah muncul. "Suke." Panggil Naruto cukup terkejut mendapati Sasuke ada dirumahnya sepagi ini. Sasuke dan Kushina saling melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas kemudian mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Minato dan membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Ohayou jii-san."

"Ohayou Sasu-chan." ujar Minato kemudian tersenyum

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan meminta ijin untuk berangkat. Selepas kepergian kedua sepasang kekasih itu, Kushina berucap. "Kau lihat itu anata, mereka berdua serasi sekali bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita nikahkan saja mereka secepatnya, aku rasa keluarga Uchiha pasti juga setuju."

"Biarkan mereka berdua yang memutuskannya, koi. Kita tidak perlu terlalu mencampuri percintaan anak-anak kita, bukan?" timpal Minato

Sasuke hanya diam saja disepanjang perjalanan mereka, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Sejak di kediaman Namikaze tadi, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan seakan tidak menyukai keberadaan Sasuke. Gadis itu melirik kearah Naruto yang tengah fokus mengemudikan mobilnya, mereka sedang diperjalanan menuju tempat Sasuke mengajar.

"Kau...tidak suka aku datang berkunjung ya?" tanya Sasuke, menyuarakan pemikirannya sejak kepergian mereka dari kediaman Namikaze itu pada Naruto. Tapi, sepertinya putra Minato itu tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai, turunlah." ucap Naruto datar

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela mobil, bangunan sekolah berstandart internasional terlihat jelas dimatanya. Gadis itu menghela napas. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Hati-hati dijalan, Naruto." ucapnya seraya membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah tempatnya mengajar, tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

Beberapa menit, Naruto hanya diam memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai menghilang. Pandangannya datar, tangannya meremas kuat kemudi setir mobilnya. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Naruto menekan pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya, membelah jalanan kota metropolitan Tokyo.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang, Sasuke baru saja selesai mengajar di kelas Himawari. Kelas dengan predikat murid nakal. Masih kecil saja sudah senakal itu, bagaimana kalau sudah besar nanti, begitu pikir Sasuke. Sasuke melangkah menuju ruang guru, disana sudah ada beberapa guru muda sepertinya. "Suke!" panggil seorang guru muda berambut merah muda.

Sasuke meletakan barang-barangnya diatas meja kerja miliknya, kemudian melirik kearah guru muda itu. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya pada guru bernama Sakura itu. "Ayo makan siang bersama." ajak Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi heran, tumben sekali sahabat sekaligus rekan seprofesinya ini mengajaknya makan siang bersama. "Dalam rangka apa kau mengajakku makan siang bersamamu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terkikik sendiri kemudian menyeret gadis raven itu keluar dari ruang guru. "Jangan menyeretku seperti ini Sakura." ucap Sasuke seraya menyambar tas miliknya. Kedua gadis itu kemudian melangkah menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil Sakura berada, kemudian pergi menuju restaurant terdekat.

Tok.. tok..

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di telinga Naruto. "Masuk." Serunya. Sosok yang sangat ia kenali muncul dari balik pintu. "Tou-san." ucap Naruto, heran melihat ayahnya berada di kantornya. Minato melangkah masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursi kosong dihadapan meja kerja putra semata wayangnya.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, kenapa kau masih berada di kantor?" tanya Minato sembari

"Ada beberapa file yang harus aku periksa, tou-san."

"File itu bisa menunggu, Naruto. Makanlah, kau bisa sakit jika terlambat makan siang terus." ujar Minato mengingatkan putranya itu. Naruto menghela napas lelah, tidak mungkin ia membantah perkataan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita berdua." ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan tombol angka disana.

Sasuke meraih sendok dan garpu setelah makanan yang ia dan Sakura pesan sudah datang. "Lalu, acara traktir ini dalam rangka apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terkikik. Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya bosan. "Berhentilah tertawa tidak jelas begitu. Kau seperti gadis gila."

Sakura berhenti tertawa kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Sedikit tersinggung akan perkataan gadis yang sewaktu SMA dulu dijuluki gadis sedingin es. "Aku mentraktirmu karena aku sedang bahagia." ucapnya seraya menusuk sepotong daging berbalut saus mayonaise.

"Kau memenangkan undian untuk terbang ke Seoul atau kau berhasil bertemu aktor berambut keongmu itu?"

"Bukan, ini lebih dari sekadar itu, Sasuke." jawab Sakura, gadis itu meletakan garpunya dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" perintah Sasuke saat orang-orang di restaurant itu mulai memandangi mereka berdua. "Lepaskan tanganku Sakura! Jangan sampai orang-orang itu mengira kita memiliki hubungan."

Sakura tertawa lagi membuat Sasuke gemas. "Cepat katakan, kau membuatku muak pinky." ucap Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. "Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar tidak sabaran. Kau tahu Sasuke, kemarin malam Shikamaru...

"Kenapa dengan kekasih bertampang malasmu itu?" tanya Sasuke,memotong perkataan Sakura kemudian menyedot lemon tea miliknya.

"...Shikamaru, dia melamarku." sambung Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tersedak minumannya sendiri.

Naruto sedang melahap makan siangnya bersama sang ayah, mereka berdua tampak menikmati makanan mereka. Lima belas menit kemudian, ayah dan anak itu sudah selesai menyatap makan siang mereka. Kini Minato dan Naruto sedang duduk di sofa yang terletak di tengah ruang kerja presdir Namikaze corp itu. Minato meraih secangkir ocah yang tadi dibuatkan oleh putranya, menyesapnya dan kemudian menaruhnya kembali keatas meja.

Diliriknya sang anak yang tengah memejamkan matanya tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sepertinya putranya itu kelelahan. Rasa khawatir menyergapnya, putranya yang sekarang tampak lebih tertutup dimatanya, tidak ada Naruto yang hyperaktif seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang putranya itu jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hati Minato, andai saja penyakit jantung yang ia derita tidak ada, ia tidak perlu melimpahkan semua urusan perusahaan kepada putranya itu.

"Naruto." panggil sang ayah

Naruto membuka matanya saat didengarnya panggilan sang ayah. "Ada apa tou-san? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya saat dilihatnya wajah sang ayah tampak pucat.

"Kemarilah, nak." perintah Minato yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto. "Ada apa tou-san? Dada tou-san sakit lagi?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari sang ayah.

"Tou-san hanya merasa bersalah padamu, Naruto."

"Bersalah padaku?"

"Iya, karena tou-san kau jadi seperti ini. Kau terlalu keras dalam bekerja sehingga kau melupakan kehidupanmu yang lain."

"Tou-san tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Aku bekerja untuk membuat tou-san dan kaa-san bangga, memajukan perusahaan kita sudah menjadi impian dan janjiku pada tou-san." ucapnya.

"Kau sudah membuat tou-san dan kaa-san mu bangga Naruto. Tou-san tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu. Berhentilah disaat kau merasa sudah lelah." pesan Minato, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar diatas ranjang, percakapannya dengan Sakura tadi siang masih terus terngiang di kepalanya. Raut wajah bahagia gadis pinky itu saja masih tergambar jelas dibenaknya. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu menceritakan momen-momen paling berkesan saat Shikamaru melamarnya dihadapan anggota kepolisian Tokyo, bagaimana kikuknya pemuda yang selalu dijuluki rusa pemalas di masa sekolah menengah atas itu untuk meminta Sakura menjadi istrinya. Bagaimana romantisnya pemuda dengan trendmerk merepotkan andalannya itu saat memasangkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis Sakura, bagaimana konyolnya si Nara itu berpakaian ala pemuda di drama korea dan membawa sebuket bunga mawar untuk Sakura. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis saat itu juga, dia kesal, dia iri, dia...dia merasa terdahului oleh Sakura. Ego Uchiha-nya tidak mengijinkan sang sahabat mendahuluinya.

Dia ingin Naruto melamarnya juga, dia ingin memiliki kebahagian yang dirasakan Sakura bahkan harus melebihi kebahagian yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Kepalanya tertunduk, sebulir air mata menetes dari sepasang mata beriris onyx itu. Gadis itu menangis, menangis dalam diam.

Naruto menyesap kopi miliknya, pemuda itu menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya. Hari sudah malam, tapi matanya sulit sekali untuk terpejam. "Kenapa kau belum tidur, sayang?" tanya Kushina yang baru saja memasuki dapur dan mendapati putra tunggalnya disana.

"Aku belum ngantuk, kaa-san. Kaa-san sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Tou-sanmu haus, jadi dia meminta kaa-san untuk mangambil air untuknya. Dia itu manja sekali." keluh Kushina akan sifat suaminya itu dan direspon senyuman geli dari sang anak.

Naruto kembali menyesap kopinya. "Ne, Naruto." panggil Kushina membuat Naruto menoleh dan menatap ibunya. "Ada apa, kaa-san?" tanya Naruto saat dilihatnya raut wajah sang ibu tampak serius. "Ada yang ingin kaa-san bicarakan padamu." ucap Kushina seraya menatap wajah sang anak.

"Ini mengenai kau, sayang."

"Aku?"

"Kaa-san dan tou-san sudah sepakat untuk mencari sekretaris pribadi untukmu. Sekretaris itu nantinya akan membantumu dalam menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu di kantor."

"Aku tidak butuh sekretaris kaa-san, aku bisa menghandle tugas-tugas itu sendirian."

"Kau tidak bisa menolak keputusan kaa-san dan tou-san. Kau sudah terlalu keras bekerja, dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, sayang." ucap Kushina. "Jadi, kaa-san mohon, jangan menolak keputusan ini." pinta Kushina.

Hari berlalu sangat cepat, seminggu sejak pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu di dapur. Naruto mendapat kabar bahwa siang ini, sekretaris pribadinya akan datang. Ketukan pintu membuat Naruto terenyak. "Masuk." ucapnya.

"Permisi presdir, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa sekretaris pribadi anda sudah datang dan menunggu di lobi."

"Bawa dia kemari."

"Baik presdir, kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sepuluh menit kemudian sekretaris pribadi Naruto datang. Seorang gadis berambut merah gelap seperti ibunya, mata yang agak sipit dengan sepasang iris berwarna gelap dan apa itu, sebuah tatto. "Kau agak pendek dari perkiraanku. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto

"Ameyuri Ringo." jawab gadis itu mantap

"Kudengar kau lulusan dari Columbia University, apa itu benar?"

"Uum!" gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "Saya lulusan dari Columbia University jurusan Business Management, pak."

"Berarti kau cukup mahir dalam berbahasa inggris."

"Ya, tentu saja." ucap gadis itu penuh percaya diri

"Kau percaya diri sekali, nona. Tapi, saya suka karyawan yang punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi sepertimu. Dan satu hal lagi, hapus tatto itu jika kau ingin bekerja di perusahaan ini." ujar Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju kursinya.

"Baik pak."

Sasuke melangkah mantap menuju ruang kerja kekasihnya dengan membawa semangkok ramen kesukaan Naruto. Dia merasa bersalah pada kekasih pirangnya itu karena tidak memberi kabar selama seminggu. Itu karena jadwal ujian anak-anak didiknya semakin dekat, jadi dia harus menyelesaikan materi ujian yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mendapati nomor ponsel Naruto tertera di daftar tidak terjawad diponselnya. Dia senang, karena Naruto menelponnya, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya. Itu sebuah kemajuan, berarti pria itu merindukannya. Sasuke jadi ingat terakhir kali Naruto menelponnya, 3 tahun lalu, saat hari kelulusan. Itu sudah sangat lama sekali.

Sasuke meraih handle pintu, membukanya dan berseru memanggil nama sang kekasih. Tapi, panggilannya terputus saat melihat seorang gadis asing tengah duduk didepan meja kerja Naruto. "Ketuk pintu sebelum kau masuk, Suke." Ucap Naruto mengingatkan.

"Hn. Siapa gadis ini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

"Selamat siang, saya Ameyuri Ringo. Sekretaris pribadi, presdir." ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum yang membuat Sasuke muak dan berniat untuk melemparkan high heels-nya ke wajah gadis itu.

"Sekretaris pribadi?" tanya Sasuke bingung kemudian melirik kearah Naruto. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Naruto." ucap Sasuke kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan disusul Naruto setelahnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, dia Ameyuri, dan dia sekretaris pribadiku."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Untuk apa? Kau tanya untuk apa?! Tentu saja aku harus tahu, Naruto! Aku kekasihmu. Apa salahnya aku tahu kalau kekasihku memiliki sekretaris pribadi."

"..."

"Sebenarnya...kau menganggapku apa, Naruto?"

"..."

"Kau seakan tidak pernah menganggapku ada."

"..."

"Kau selalu mengacuhkanku dan menolakku"

"..."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa artiku bagimu, Naruto."

"..."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, menatap Naruto sendu. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum. Menyerahkan bungkusan berisi semangkuk ramen itu kepada Naruto. "Makanlah, aku membuatkan itu untukmu." ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap bungkusan berwarna coklat muda pemberian dari Sasuke itu cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Semangkuk ramen. Naruto membuka penutup mangkuk itu, seketika aroma khas ramen menguar dan tercium di indera penciumannya. Naruto meraih sumpit, dan mulai menyatap ramen pemberian Sasuke. Tangan Naruto berhenti menyumpit daging dalam ramen itu, pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke menekan dadanya kuat, rasanya sakit sekali. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, air mata itu tumpah lagi. Sasuke tidak terisak, dia hanya menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membawa nampan berisi makanan dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana Sasuke menunggunya. "Kau sebaiknya meminta kepastian padanya, Sasuke." ucap Sakura setelah dia mendudukan dirinya disamping gadis raven itu. "Jika seperti ini terus, kau yang akan terluka." ucap gadis itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya sembari melirik sekilas ponsel miliknya.

Naruto sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. "Anda sakit, presdir? Wajah anda tampak pucat." tanya Yuri. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." jawab Naruto seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, Naruto merasa pandangannya kabur, kakinya lemas dan setelah itu dia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Hanya gelap. Pemuda itu terjatuh.

"Presdir!"

Sasuke berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, mengabaikan teriakan suster yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berlari seperti itu. Dia sedang panik sekarang, tadi ibu Naruto menelponnya dan memberitahukan bahwa kekasih pirangnya itu pingsan di kantor dan sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang mengajar tanpa pikir panjang langsung meninggalkan kelas dan meminta Sakura untuk menggantikannya.

Sasuke memperlambat laju berlarinya saat melihat ayah Naruto berdiri disebuah ruang perawatan. Penampilannya benar-benar sangat berantakan. "Jii-san." panggilnya. "Oh, Sasuke. Masuklah nak, Naruto ada didalam." ucap Minato. Sasuke melangkah masuk dan melihat Naruto terbaring dengan selang infus menancap dipergelangan tangannya. Sasuke mendekat, menatap wajah pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Kemudian mengelus surai pirang itu lembut.

"Dokter bilang, Naruto hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur." ucap Kushina. "Dia hanya butuh istirahat saja, Sasu-chan." ucap Kushina melanjutkan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Sasuke masih setia terjaga untuk menjaga Naruto di rumah sakit. Gadis itu tidak mengubris permintaan Kushina yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat, mengingat gadis itu sudah ada disana sejak siang. Sasuke menguap, mengucek matanya. Sial, kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Tapi, dia tidak boleh tidur, bagaimana jika Naruto bangun dan menginginkan sesuatu. Minum misalnya, jadi sehebat apapun kantuk itu menyerangnya, dia harus bertahan. Dia tidak boleh tidur.

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke sudah jatuh tertidur dengan kepala berada disamping tangan Naruto. Selama gadis itu tertidur, ternyata Naruto sudah sadar. Awalnya dia sedikit bingung kenapa dia bisa berada di rumah sakit, tapi sesaat kemudian dia ingat jika ia terjatuh di ruang kerjanya. Pemuda itu menggerakan tangan kanannya, membelai surai raven milik Sasuke sebentar kemudian setelah itu dia kembali tertidur saat kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya lagi.

Dua hari sudah Naruto berada di rumah sakit dan selama itu pula Sasuke selalu menemaninya. Membawakan makanan, menyuapi pemuda itu dan selalu berusaha mengajak pemuda itu untuk keliling rumah sakit walaupun yang diterimanya hanyalah penolakan dari si pirang itu saja. Sasuke sedang mengemasih pakaian Naruto, hari ini kekasihnya sudah diijinkan pulang oleh dokter.

"Ohayou, presdir." sapa Ameyuri yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Sasuke menoleh tidak suka. "Ohayou, Yuri." ucap Naruto membalas sapaan sekretarisnya itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal, kekasihnya itu selalu bersikap manis pada gadis centil itu, tapi padanya tidak. Sasuke jadi heran, sebenarnya yang menjadi kekasih Naruto itu dia atau gadis itu.

"Wah! Presdir sudah mau pulang ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Dokter sudah mengijinkanku untuk pulang hari ini."

"Syukurlah, kalau presdir sudah sehat, dengan begini, aku 'kan tidak perlu sendirian lagi di ruang kerja presdir yang besar itu." ucapnya seraya memamerkan cengirannya.

Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Sok akrab sekali gadis ini, batinnya. "Naruto, aku sudah selesai mengemasih barang-barangmu. Ayo, kita pulang." ajak Sasuke.

"Biar Yuri saja yang menemaniku pulang. Kau kembalilah ke sekolah."

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke dan Yuri bersamaan.

Yuri mengedipkan matanya tanda bingung, kenapa presdirnya itu meminta dirinya untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, bukankah gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu kekasih presdirnya, kenapa tidak gadis itu saja. "Kenapa kau meminta gadis itu menemanimu dan bukan aku? Aku kekasihmu, seharusnya aku yang berhak menemani dan mengantarmu pulang bukan dia." ucap Sasuke kesal dan menunjuk kearah Yuri.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu saat ini Sasuke. Yuri, ayo, temani saya pulang."

"B-baik presdir." ucap gadis itu seraya menggandeng lengan Naruto dan menuntun pemuda itu untuk keluar dari ruang perawatan yang sudah ditempati Nrauto selama dua hari itu.

Sasuke menatap kepergian keduanya dalam diam. Gadis itu meremas ujung dress selututnya dengan keras. Mendadak matanya memanas. "Don't cry, Sasuke. Don't cry." ujarnya parau pada dirinya sendiri.

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Sebenarnya saya berencana untuk membuat one-shoot fic, tapi karena sangat panjang. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua. Ya, fic ini hanya terdiri dari dua chapter saja, dan chapter selanjutnya adalah klimaksnya.

So, what do you think about this fic?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender bender, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Pria yang mengganggap file-file jauh lebih penting daripada kekasihnya sendiri, pria yang menganggap jika kencan itu sesuatu yang konyol. Pria yang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan menelantarkan kekasihnya sendiri. Membiarkan kekasihnya menghabiskan Sabtu malam sendirian****. Dan itulah Naruto. Kaku dan terlalu serius, tapi Sasuke, entah kenapa begitu mencintai pemuda itu.**

**Dinner **

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, hari ini ia pulang cepat. Sejak kehadiran gadis bernama Ameyuri itu di kantornya, dia tidak perlu pulang hingga larut malam karena sebagian dari pekerjaannya sudah diambil alih oleh gadis itu. Suara ketukan membuat pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjang. "Siapa?" tanyanya. "Ini kaa-san sayang. Boleh kaa-san masuk?" tawab Kushina dari balik pintu. "Masuk saja kaa-san." ijin Naruto.

Ceklek!

"Apa kaa-san mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, kaa-san tidak menggangguku."

Kushina duduk di tepi ranjang disamping putranya. Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya. "Kemarilah, Naruto. Tidurlah dipangkuan kaa-san." pintanya yang langsung dipatuhi oleh sang anak.

"Akhir-akhir ini kaa-san sering melihatmu bersama dengan Yuri." ucap Kushina sembari mengelus surai putra tercintanya. "Apa kau dan Sasuke...baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina.

"Maksud kaa-san?"

"Kalian berdua...apa hubungan kalian berdua baik-baik saja? Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar 'kan?"

"..."

"Kaa-san hanya heran saja, beberapa bulan belakangan ini kaa-san tidak pernah lagi melihatmu keluar bersama Sasuke. Dia juga sudah jarang datang ke rumah kita. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kaa-san tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kaa-san hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian berdua."

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto baru saja selesai menghadiri meeting bersama dengan pewaris Akasuna corp. Saat ini ia dan Yuri sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kerja mereka –ruang kerja Naruto tepatnya –.

"Presdir." panggil Yuri. "Ada apa Yuri?" tanya Naruto.

"Ano... begini presdir. Ha..hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengajak presdir makan malam bersama. Apa presdir mau?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mengiyakan ajakkan sekretarisnya tersebut. "Anggap saja itu sebagai imbalan karena kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik." ucap Naruto sembari mengelus puncak kepala sekretarisnya itu. "Arigatou, presdir."

Jam menuju pukul 6 sore saat Sasuke datang ke kantor Naruto. "Naruto! Ayo kita makan malam bersama." ajak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kulihat kau sedang tidak sibuk."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa."

"Iya, tapi kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa, Sasuke."

"Kau akan bertemu dengan client setelah ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sedang memeriksa berkas perusahaan."

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak, kenapa menolak ajakanku?!"

"Aku ada janji makan malam dengan Yuri."

"Makan malam dengan Yuri." alis Sasuke bertautan. "Yuri, sekretarismu itu?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Kau menolak ajakanku hanya demi gadis itu! Sepenting itukah dia bagimu, Naruto!"

"..."

"Kau selalu menolak ajakan makan malamku, tapi saat gadis itu mengajakmu kau mau menerimanya."

"..."

"Sebenarnya yang kekasihmu itu aku atau dia, huh?! Kenapa kau bisa sebegitu baik dan manis jika dengannya, tapi denganku, kau selalu acuh dan bersikap dingin."

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran lagi, Sasuke."

"Memulai? Bukankah kau yang selalu memulainya, apa kau tidak sadar? Kaulah pemicu pertengkaran kita Naruto. Sikapmu padakulah yang membuat pertengkaran kita terjadi."

"..."

"Kau selalu menolakku, melukaiku dengan sikapmu. Apa kau tidak sadar itu?"

"..."

"Kau mengabaikan kehadiranku, Naruto." ucap Sasuke mulai terisak

"..."

"Aku hanya meminta satu padamu. Makan malam bersamaku, hanya itu. Kenapa susah sekali untukmu mengabulkannya?"

Naruto terenyak, Sasuke menangis dihadapannya. Gadis itu menangis, entah kenapa dadanya terasa nyeri saat melihat wajah memilukan Sasuke itu. Bahu Sasuke bergetar. "Kau berubah, Naruto. Kau bukan Naruto yang kukenal dulu. Kau berubah, sangat berubah." lirih Sasuke.

"Setiap manusia pasti berubah, Sasuke, tidak terkecuali aku." ujar Naruto datar

Sasuke menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan sendu. Kenapa setiap kali melihat mata dan wajah pemuda itu, hatinya merasa sakit dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku ingin memastikan satu hal padamu, Naruto."

"..."

"Apa kau...masih mencintaiku?"

Naruto terdiam, apa dia masih memiliki perasaan sejenis itu pada gadis dihadapannya itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam dengan terus memandang datar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum getir kemudian tertawa dengan nada dipaksakan. "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya." ujar Sasuke.

Gadis itu menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. "Mencintai itu harus berdua, Naruto. Jika salah satu pihak tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, itu namanya bukan mencintai. Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh, tidak menyadari jika kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu lagi padaku."

Naruto masih saja diam, menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Maaf, sudah mengganggu waktumu, Namikaze-san. Permisi." ucap Sasuke kemudian melangkah keluar dengan air mata yang siap untuk tumpah lagi.

Sasuke berlari menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan panggilan ibu dan kakaknya. Gadis itu menutup pintu kamarnya, tangannya bergetar hebat, tubuh itu terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke terisak, dengan susah payah, diseretnya tubuhnya itu untuk mendekat ke ranjang. Disembunyikannya wajahnya disana, tangannya meremas sprei dengan kuat. Amarah, kekesalan, kekecewaan dan berbagai rasa yang selama ini ia simpan meluap begitu saja.

"Sasu." panggil Mikoto pelan. Wanita cantik itu menghampiri sang putri, menyentuh bahu yang bergetar hebat itu. "Sayang, ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang ibu. "Astaga, Sasuke." pekik sang ibu saat dilihatnya wajah putrinya itu sudah berderai air mata. "Kaa-san." lirih Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini sayang?"

"Naruto...Naruto, kaa-san."

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Dia...dia sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi." adunya

"Jangan percaya pada perkataan orang lain, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng kuat. "Dia memang sudah tidak mencintai, Sasuke lagi kaa-san. Dia selalu mengabaikanku, menolakku, bahkan dia lebih memilih untuk makan malam dengan sekretaris pribadinya itu daripada bersama denganku."

Mikoto memeluk tubuh rapuh sang putri memberikan kekuatan tak kasat mata pada putrinya itu. "Rasanya sakit sekali, kaa-san. Sakit sekali." lirih Sasuke pelan. Itachi yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamar adiknya itu hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kau berurusan denganku, Namikaze, batinnya.

Naruto memberhentikan laju mobilnya di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis berpagar coklat. Disampingnya ada Yuri, gadis itu menoleh kearah sang presdir. "Terima kasih sudah menerima ajakan makan malam saya, presdir." ucap gadis itu.

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu...sebaiknya saya segera turun. Sekali lagi terima kasih, presdir."

"Hn."

Gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas turun. "Hati-hati di jalan, presdir." ucapnya sesaat sebelum mobil Naruto melaju pergi. Gadis itu menatap kepergian Naruto, segaris senyum terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melempar berkas perusahaan itu dengan kasar keatas meja. Dia kesal, sejak pagi pikirannya tidak fokus. Dia selalu terbayang wajah Sasuke yang menangis dan itu membuatnya gila juga merasa bersalah. Tidak pernah ia melihat gadis itu menangis seperti kemarin.

"Presdir, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuri

"Ya."

"Anda yakin presdir? Saya lihat sejak tadi presdir tidak fokus. Apa anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yuri."

"Tapi wajah presdir tampak pucat, kalau begitu biar saya ambilkan air minum untuk anda. Mungkin anda sedang dehidrasi, presdir."

"Tidak perlu, Yuri."

"Tidak apa-apa presdir. Anda tunggulah disini, saya akan mengambilkan minuman untuk anda." ucapnya kemudian segera bergegas keluar.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Dipijitnya pangkal hidungnya itu, mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing. Bayangan wajah Sasuke seakan menari-nari di kepalanya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Namikaze Naruto." panggil seseorang itu

"Itachi-nii." ucap Naruto. Kedua alisnya bertautan, heran melihat putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku itu berada di kantornya.

"Sedang apa Itachi-nii di..." ucapan Naruto terputus saat dengan tiba-tiba Itachi meninju wajahnya dan menendang perutnya membuat Naruto terhuyung kebelakang.

"Apa yang Itachi-nii lakukan?" tanyanya seraya menyeka darah yang berasal dari sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat pukulan Itachi.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah karena kau sudah menyakiti adikku, Naruto. Cukup sudah aku bersabar selama ini padamu."

"..."

"Tapi tidak setelah kau membuatnya menangis untuk kesekian kalinya kemarin."

"..."

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu. Menjauhlah dari adikku, dan jangan temui dia lagi." ucap Itachi kemudian berlalu pergi.

Yuri baru saja akan membuka pintu saat Itachi keluar dari ruangan kerja Naruto. Sesaat mereka saling bertatapan, Itachi menatap gadis itu tajam membuat yang bersangkutan meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"Pria yang menyeramkan." ucapnya setelah Itachi sudah berlalu kemudian melangkah masuk. "Presdir, saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk anda." ucapnya bersemangat tapi setelah itu, gadis berambut merah itu memekik kaget.

"Astaga presdir!" teriaknya saat melihat Naruto terduduk di lantai dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah dan tengah meringis kesakitan. Gadis itu kemudian menuntun sang presdir muda itu untuk duduk di sofa, berlari tergesa-gesa untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan membersihkan luka presdir-nya itu.

Naruto meringis saat Yuri mengolesi obat merah itu dipermukaan lukanya. "Apa yang melakukan hal ini adalah pria yang tadi sempat masuk kedalam ruangan anda, presdir?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh gadis itu. Sesaat keduanya terdiam, hingga Yuri berkata. "Presdir tidak boleh diam saja, anda harus nenelpon polisi. Bagaimana pun juga, pria itu sudah melanggar hukum."

"Tidak perlu Yuri. Aku berhak mendapatkan luka ini."

"Apa?"

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, hari ini dia benar-benar lelah. Baik fisik maupun non-fisik. Kedatangan Itachi yang memberinya 'hadiah' menyakitkan, wajah Sasuke yang masih setia terbayang olehnya. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Dipandangannya langit-langit kamarnya itu dalam diam, dan pikirannya berkelana di satu masa enam tahun lalu, saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

_Naruto sedang terbaring tidak berdaya di tengah-tengah lapangan basket sekolahnya, napasnya memburu. Dia kelelahan. "Kau cukup tangguh juga, Namikaze." ucap seorang pemuda raven padanya. Naruto menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Itachi berdiri disana._

"_Hahahaha...tentu saja, senpai." ujar Naruto penuh percaya diri, bangga pada dirinya yang masih tetap bertahan walau sudah hampir babak belur dipukuli Itachi yang jago bela diri itu._

"_Cih! Sudah babak belur masih saja sombong." cibir Itachi tapi dalam hatinya, dia salut pada kohai-nya ini. Sudah dipukuli pun tetap saja sanggup untuk bertahan dan membalas pukulannya._

"_Jadi...senpai, bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita tadi?" tanya Naruto_

"_Perjanjian apa?"_

"_Senpai jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."sahutnya cepat lalu mulai bangun dan berdiri, menghadap Itachi kesal. Jangan bilang dia dibohongi oleh senpai-nya ini._

"_Hahahaha... well, aku rasa kau cukup pantas untuk adik perempuanku, Naruto."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Ya, aku mengijinkan kau untuk mendekati adikku."_

"_Really?! Oh, kami-sama terima kasih." ucap Naruto kegirangan, lupa akan tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur itu._

"_Jangan terlalu senang, Namikaze." ucap Itachi yang membuat Naruto berhenti bersorak kegirangan. "Aku memang mengijinkanmu mendekati adikku, tapi tidak dengan melukainya. Apalagi membuatnya menangis." lanjut Itachi_

"_Jika kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu sampai mati."_

_Naruto tersenyum hangat kemudian menatap Itachi. "Aku berjanji untuk menjaga adikmu, senpai. Aku tidak akan melukainya atau membuatnya menangis. Kalau aku melakukannya, kau boleh datang dan menghajarku sesukamu."_

"_Aku pegang janjimu, Namikaze Naruto."_

Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi. Kini dia sudah duduk di tepi ranjang, kepalanya tertunduk. Mata yang seindah langit musim panas itu terpejam. "Gomen...gomen ne Sasuke." lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun." ucap Mikoto, cukup kaget mendapati pemuda itu berada di rumahnya sesiang ini. "Konichiwa, baa-san."

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun. Masuklah." ajak Mikoto

"Apa Sasuke ada, baa-san?" tanyanya sesaat setelah mereka berdua sampai di ruang tamu. "Dia sedang ada di kamarnya." jawab Mikoto. "Dia tidak mengajar?" tanya Naruto lagi yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu, Naruto-kun."

"Arigatou, baa-san." ucapnya kemudian mulai beranjak pergi tapi sesaat kemudian ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke itu memanggil namanya lagi, membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Baa-san tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang kalian berdua hadapi. Tapi, satu pesan dari baa-san untukmu, Naruto-kun. Jangan membuat Sasuke terluka terlalu dalam, dia memang tampak kuat diluar tapi tidak di dalamnya. Sasuke itu sangat rapuh, Naruto-kun. Jadi, tolong jaga dia."

"Tentu saja baa-san. Aku akan menjaganya."

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dan beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut saat melihat Naruto berdiri dihadapannya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sinis.

"Menemuimu."

"Menemuiku? Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang kau dan aku, tentang kita."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan kau dan aku menjadi kita? Kau tidak sedang mabuk 'kan, Namikaze-san?" sindir Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Apa?! Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin melihat apalagi bertemu denganmu." ujar Sasuke tajam kemudian melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Naruto melangkah keluar dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha setelah sebelumnya ia berpamitan pada Mikoto. Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Sesaat ia terdiam lalu kemudian menarik ponsel yang ada pada saku celananya dan menekan beberapa angka disana. Beberapa detik Naruto menunggu seseorang diseberang sana untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hallo, Shika. Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanyanya pada seseorang diseberang telepon itu.

Keesokan harinya...

Sasuke mengumpat kesal pada teman-teman wanitanya ini. Bisa-bisanya ia ditarik dan dipaksa untuk tinggal di sebuah cafe nan berisik ini. Apa teman-temannya itu tidak tahu, jika dia sedang patah hati. Dia ingin ketenangan untuk melupakan sosok Naruto dari pikirannya, tapi malah jadinya seperti ini. Dia malah terdampar ditengah-tengah orang yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Membuat luka di hatinya kembali menganga. Perih. Ini pasti ide si pinky itu, batinnya kesal.

Sasuke tampak bosan dan hanya sesekali memandang sekelilingnya dan kemudian kembali mengaduk-aduk minumannya atau melirik jam yang setia melingkari pergelangan tangannya itu hingga semuanya teralihkan saat ia melihat sosok yang ia sangat kenali tengah berdiri diatas stage yang telah disediakan oleh pihak cafe. Sosok itu Naruto, berdiri gagah dengan sebuah gitar ditangannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanyanya pelan.

Alunan musik dari petikan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Naruto mengalun indah kepenjuru cafe itu. Pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke kepala mic dan detik kemudian suara merdu itu terdengar.

_Damn why it's so hard to say_

_Secret feelings locked away_

_Heaven knows I've always felt so much for you_

_I'm not that romantic_

_Even worse I'm sarcastic sometimes_

_And now it's time I tell you this_

_What's always been my only wish_

_Eventhough I'm no spiderman or superman_

_I'll be the one who guards you_

_Night and day and trust me_

_I don't need no spiderweb or laser eyes_

_Cause you're giving me_

_The strength to say_

_Share you life and be my wife_

Para pengunjung cafe terlalu terbuai akan suara Naruto, tak sedikit yang berharap bahwa lagu itu dinyanyikan untuk mereka. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah terdiam di kursinya. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah pemuda tampan itu. Di tengah alunan gitarnya itu, Naruto jadi teringat masa itu. Masa saat ia mengejar Sasuke dulu. Waktu itu disaat kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama, saat tahun ajaran baru, Sasuke datang sebagai anak baru di sekolahnya. Dia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan gadis itu di lapangan parkir sekolah. Sejak itu, dia sudah jatuh cinta. Rambut hitamnya, sepasang mata sekelam langit malam itu, kulit putih mulus, bibir seranum buah apel itu. Betapa Naruto telah terperangkap pada pesona Sasuke.

Mengejar cinta Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Butuh tiga tahun baginya untuk menyakinkan gadis itu bahwa perasaannya tulus, belum lagi menghadapi Itachi yang sangat over-protective pada sang adik. Teror demi teror diterima oleh Naruto dari Itachi. Teror untuk menjauhi adiknya.

Wajar saja Itachi bersikap anti begitu padanya, mengingat dulu dirinya begitu urakan. Bahkan masuk dalam kategori murid bermasalah di sekolahnya. Dia juga dulu terlalu hyperatif, selalu bergerak kesana kemari. Tidak mau diam. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang pembawaannya diam dan tenang. Mereka berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bagai kutub selatan dan kutub utara. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, dirinya sendiri yang berubah. Dia jadi lebih acuh pada Sasuke. Mengabaikan gadis itu setiap kali ia datang berkunjung ke kantornya. Naruto menunduk, melanjutkan lagunya lagi.

_Damn why it's so hard to say_

_Secret feelings locked away_

_Heaven knows I've always felt so much for you_

_I'm not that romantic_

_Even worse I'm sarcastic sometimes_

_And now it's time I tell you this_

_What's always been my only wish_

_Eventhough I'm no spiderman or superman_

_I'll be the one who guards you_

_Night and day and trust me_

_I don't need no spiderweb or laser eyes_

_Cause you're giving me_

_The strength to say_

_Share you life and be my wife_

_Can't believe what I heard_

_It's so beautiful filled in my soul_

_Please tell me that I'm not dreaming_

_Will you be my wife... Baby_

Entah karena efek suara Naruto atau suhu ruangan di cafe tempat ia berada, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya agak dingin. Udara disekelilingnya seakan memeluknya erat. Dia hanya bisa diam saja ditempatnya. Menonton permainan gitar Naruto. Dia jadi ingat, saat-saat Naruto mengejar dirinya, menyatakan cintanya setiap hari, membawakan bunga untuknya, mengajaknya makan siang bersama walaupun selalu ia tolak. Naruto tidak penah menyerah padanya.

Pemuda itu juga pernah menemaninya di ruang unit kesehatan sekolah saat dengan tiba-tiba ia demam, menggendongnya sampai ke rumah saat kakinya terkilir di jam olahraga. Dan dia juga sangat ingat, saat itu di pertengahan musim panas, Naruto datang ke rumahnya bersama teman-temannya. Dan dengan noraknya, pemuda pirang itu bernyanyi. Memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan entah karena sudah lelah dikejar-kejar terus oleh Naruto atau karena dia memang menyukai pemuda itu, Sasuke mengiyakan permintaan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu berjingkrak kegirangan, berteriak-teriak, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Dia rindu masa itu. Rindu sekali.

_Eventhough I'm no spiderman or superman_

_I'll be the one who guards you_

_Night and day and trust me_

_I don't need no spiderweb or laser eyes_

_Cause you're giving me_

_The strength to say_

_Share you life and be my wife_

Permainan gitar itu selesai, Naruto menyandarkan gitar yang tadi ia mainkan didekat speaker kemudian melangkah mendekati meja Sasuke. Naruto menatap gadis itu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia berkata. "Aku harap lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi bisa mewakili perasaanku padamu, Suke."

Pemuda itu menggenggam pergelangan Sasuke pelan, mengisyratkan pada gadis itu untuk bangkit dari kursi dan beberapa detik kemudian, entah darimana, kelopak-kelopak bunga berjatuhan diatas kepala gadis Uchiha itu. "Dengarkan aku, sayang." ucap Naruto lembut membuat Sasuke yang tadi sibuk melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga itu berjatuhan dan mengenai dirinya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini aku sangat menyebalkan. Aku sering mengabaikanmu, menolakmu dan membuatmu bersedih karena itu. Tapi, kau harus tahu Sasuke, aku tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan hal itu padamu." ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, Sasuke."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Naruto."

"Arigatou." ucapnya kemudian memeluk tubuh gadis dihadapannya itu. "Ada satu lagi kejutan untukmu, sayang."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menuntun gadis itu untuk keluar dari dalam cafe tersebut. Dan disinilah mereka, di lapangan parkir cafe itu. "Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Sasuke lagi, heran dengan kelakuan kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Tunggu saja, kejutan yang sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai." ucap Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu puluhan kembang api meluncur ke langit malam. Sasuke memandang takjub pemandangan itu.

Sepasang mata beriris onyx itu membulat saat dilihatnya kembang api itu membentuk huruf bertuliskan 'Will you marry me'. Dan secara refleks Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berada disampingnya, meminta penjelasan lebih akan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Tapi sebelum ia bersuara, nafasnya sudah tercekat terlebih dahulu, saat melihat Naruto bersimpuh dengan sebuah kotak berwarna merah beludru dengan sebuah cincin berlian disana.

"Hiduplah denganku Sasuke, jadilah istri dan ibu untuk anak-anakku. Will you be my wife, baby?"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, air mata sudah mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak menyangka, Naruto akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Dengan bergetar, gadis itu menjawab. "Yes, I'll." jawabnya dan beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Sasuke, lalu memeluk gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyonya Namikaze itu.

"Arigatou. Arigatou, Suke." ucap Naruto berulang-ulang

The End

Epilog

Sasuke sedang menyantap makanan dihadapannya, ini adalah makan malam pertamanya bersama dengan Naruto. "Mulai malam ini, kau bebas mengajakku untuk makan malam sesukamu, Sasuke." ucap Naruto yang disambut dengan senyum bahagia dari gadis itu.

Sasuke melirik sekilas cincin yang melingkar manis dijarinya itu kemudian menatap Naruto hangat. "Iya." sahutnya.

Di sudut parkiran cafe itu tampak beberapa pasangan kekasih memandang kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Misi kita berhasil!" seru Sakura kemudian berlari kearah sang calon suami, Shikamaru. "Semoga setelah ini, mereka berdua bahagia." lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Ne, Sai. Kapan kau akan melamarku?" tanya Ino pada kekasihnya. "Shikamaru saja sudah melamar gadis forhead-nya, Naruto yang kaku saja, juga sudah melamar Sasuke. Giliranmu kapan? Masa kau kalah pada mereka berdua."

"Sai itu tidak punya nyali." cibir Kiba yang langsung dihadiahi pukul dari kekasihnya di lengannya. "Jangan mengatai Sai-kun seperti itu, Kiba-kun." ucap Hinata.

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melamarmu, Ino." ujar Sai kemudian tersenyum kearah sang kekasihnya. "Jadi bersabarlah, sayang." ujarnya lagi.

Neji dan Gaara yang sedang menunggu kekasih mereka masing-masing hanya mendengar percakapan sahabat-sahabat mereka itu dalam diam. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, kekasih mereka kembali setelah dari toilet. "Kau menunggu lama, Neji?" tanya Tenten yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat makan?" tanya Kiba

Dan sesaat kemudian beberapa pasangan kekasih itu masuk ke dalam mobil mereka masing-masing. Gaara memasangkan save belt ke tubuh kekasihnya. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya. "Tentu." jawab kekasihnya. Gadis berambut merah seperti halnya Gaara itu, melirik kearah jendela mobil, senyum terukir dibibirnya. Semoga nii-san bahagia, batinnya.

"Ayo jalan, Gaara. Yang lain sudah meninggalkan kita."

"Baiklah, Ameyuri." ucap Gaara seraya menekan pedal gas dan meninggalkan sahabatnya, Naruto yang tampak asyik mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

Pojok Suara :

Nggak disangka respon pembaca sangat menakjubkan. Padahal ini fic pertama NaruFemSasu dari saya. Btw, ada tidak yang menyadari eksistensi Ameyuri Ringo? Dia pernah muncul di Naruto Shippuden lhoo.

So, what do you think about this fic?


End file.
